


An eye for an eye

by Stefa_writes



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was looking around for (y/n). He needed her help on the coffee machine. He would ask Natasha but she’s busy and she might hit him if he bothered her. He couldn’t find you anywhere though, so he went to your floor and knocked on your door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eye for an eye

“Hey, (y/n). Can I ask you something?” Clint shouted through the door. No answer.

He tried the door and it was unlocked. He looked around your room trying to find you.

“Helloooo?”

You just finished your shower and unfortunately making the mistake of walking out naked drying your hair with a towel.

“(Y/n)? I need your help with the coff-“

“HOLY SHIT CLINT! WHAT THE FUCK??” You screamed while quickly grabbing your bed sheet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

“I was uh- uhm. I needed help with the um…” Clint swallowed thickly, his eyes wandering over your body.

You threw a pillow at him with an incredible force.

“GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he ran straight out of your room.

You huffed and ran your hand through your damp hair.

“Oh and that sheet isn’t doing any covering by the way.” He said, reappearing in your doorway.

You threw a lamp at him this time, but being a skilled spy, he quickly got away. The bastard got away unscathed.

\------------

You walked in to the lounge where everyone was. They were all seated around the coffee table.

Steve was reading the newspaper. Thor and Bruce were talking about space and science on Asgard. Natasha was sitting on the couch sharpening a knife, Clint was drinking a mug of coffee and Tony was sipping on his scotch.

“Good Morning, (y/n).” Steve said with a warm smile, when he noticed you walk in the room.

“Good Morning my ass.” You mumbled as you passed by him.

His smile faltered and confusion graced his face. You sat down beside Natasha and crossed your arms. You were thinking of ways to kill off bird boy without anyone noticing. Clint couldn’t keep his eyes off your chest. He would stare at them when you’re not looking. He thought you wouldn’t notice, but you did.

“Get your eyes off my breasts or I will gouge your eyeballs out and feed it to pigeons.” You threatened.

The color on his face drained and a few of the guys sniggered.

“Looks like Katniss is in trouble.” Tony joked. Clint gave him a glare for his choice of name.

“What did you do now?” Natasha asked Clint.

“I-uh.. well.. uhm, I kinda uhm.”

“He walked in on me naked!” You stated angrily.

“Ooh.. Now that’s a sight I would want to see.” Tony said with a very wide grin. You shot him a glare, his smile quickly disappeared and he nervously gulped down his scotch.

"Woah, woah. You saw her naked??" Steve exclaimed.

“It was an accident! I didn’t know you would be in that state!” He defended.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

“There must be something Brother Barton can do to make things even between the both of you.” Thor stated.

“Yeah, what do you say (y/n)?” Clint said nervously.

You thought about something, and then you had an idea. You smirked.

“Alright, I got something.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Well, since you saw me naked, it’s only fair that I see you naked too. Tit for Tat” You said still with a devilish smirk.

Clint’s face blanched and the others started chuckling.

“No way. There is no way in hell I am doing that!”

"What's wrong Clint? Afraid to show a lady what's down under?"

"I'm not afraid! It's not fair! It was an accident!"

“Well, then. I guess were not even. I will have my payback Barton. If I were you, I’d watch my back.” You said with a devilish smile.

\---------------

You quietly sneaked inside the men’s shower room. Why? Because Clint just finished his early morning training and he should be in the showers. You’ve decided to take pictures of him buck ass nude and post it all over the tower for everyone to see. You stealthily walked in the showers and you could hear water running.

You smirked and slowly walked towards the stall he was in. Once you got close enough, you ripped the shower curtain open.

“Say Cheese, Birdbrain!-OH MY GOD” You dropped your camera.

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING (Y/N)?!” Bucky shouted as he grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself up, but he slipped and he landed on top of you, his head on your stomach.

“Shit” Bucky mumbled as he raised his head.

“Oh god, Bucky, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I thought you were Clint and-” you rambled.

“Hey! What is going on in here?” Clint walked in the shower room and when he saw you and Bucky on the floor his mouth fell open, but then it turned to a giant grin.

"Now, wait just a minute-" Bucky started.

You pushed Bucky off you and stood up quickly.

“Listen, I-It’s not what you think-” You stuttered and your face was as red as a tomato.

“I knew it! I knew you had the hots for Barnes!” Clint joked crossing his arms in front of him.

Your mouth fell open. You growled at him and stormed out, leaving a flustered Bucky and a smiling Clint.

‘You and (Y/n), huh?’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bucky.

‘Dude, get out’ Bucky said as he threw at shampoo bottle at Clint.


End file.
